Captain Falcon
|-|Anime= |-|Smash Bros.= Summary Captain Falcon is the deuteragonist in F-Zero: The Legend of Falcon ''and the main protagonist of the racing video game franchise F-Zero. Born as '''Andy Summer', an explosion during a police shootout renders him as dead. However, he hides in secret as the racing legend Captain Falcon to thwart the evil plots of Black Shadow and his Dark Million team from obtaining all Reactor Mights and resetting the universe with the Dark Matter Reactor. At the end of the series, he teams up with Ryu Suzaku to defeat Black Shadow. He throws himself and Black Shadow into the core of the Reactor as Ryu overrides it, sacrificing Falcon while killing Black Shadow in the process. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 7-C, likely higher | At least High 7-A, higher with Final Smash Name: Andy Summer Origin: '''F-Zero: The Legend of Falcon '''Gender: Male Age: 36 (F-Zero X) | 37 (F-Zero GX) Classification: Human, F-Zero Racer, Bounty Hunter Powers and Abilities: |-|The Legend of the Falcon=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Vehicular Mastery, Enhanced Senses, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Flight, Illusion Creation, Gravity Manipulation and dimensional travel with the Blue Falcon |-|Super Smash Bros.= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Vehicular Mastery, Enhanced Senses, Martial Arts, Acrobatics, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Damage Boost (Deals extra damage to opponents made of metal), Poison Manipulation (Can poison enemies with just their attacks), Attack Reflection (Can completely reflect an attack with their shields), Healing (Can heal themselves by parrying attacks with their shield), Acrobatics (All Smash Characters are capable of doing flips around the battlefield and being agile, this gets further upgraded to the point of being able to gain an extra mid-air jump), Life Absorption (Can drain the life of their opponents with their attacks), Empowerment (Gets stronger when both damaged, undamaged and eating food), Magnetism Manipulation (Can magnetically attract all healing items towards them), Resistance to Weapons (Severely reduces the damage taken from weapon-based attacks), Air Manipulation (Can resist the effects of strong winds and air), Fire Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (Severely reduces the damage taken from both fire and explosions) |-|With Spirits= Healing, Damage Boost (When fighting against giants, metallic foes, summoned foes, and forcefields), Summoning (Can summon weapons and objects depending on the spirits wielded), Ice Manipulation (via Freezie), Durability Negation (Death's Scythe allows the user to One-Hit-Kill the foe if they have low health. Lip's Stick inflicts a flower which drains the health of the target for a while), Plant Manipulation (Via Lip's Stick), Energy Projection (Can wield energy swords and ray guns), Fire Manipulation (via Fire Flower), Electricity Manipulation (Via Screw Attack and Hothead), Homing Attack (Via Beastball granting sort of spirits), Gravity Manipulation and Pseudo-Black Hole Creation (Certain spirits allow the wielder to use the Black Hole item), BFR (Certain spirits allow the wielder to use the Star Launcher item), Metal Manipulation (Certain spirits turn the wielder into metal for a while, reducing knock-back while also increasing their weight), Resistance to Poison Manipulation (Can resist and even heal from poison attacks with certain spirits), Gravity Manipulation (Can ignore changes in gravity with certain spirits), Air Manipulation (Can resist strong winds with certain spirits), Adhesive Manipulation (Can move normally on sticky floors with certain spirits), Electricity Manipulation (Certain spirits severely reduce the effects and damage sustained by electric attacks), Ice Manipulation (Certain spirits severely reduce the effects and damage sustained by ice-based attacks), Sleep Manipulation (Can resist sleep inducement with certain spirits), Fire Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (Certain spirits severely reduce the effects and damage sustained by fire-based attacks), Water Manipulation (Certain spirits severely reduce the effects and damage sustained by water-based attacks), Energy Projection (Certain spirits severely reduce the effects and damage sustained by energy-based attacks), Weapon Mastery (Certain spirits severely reduce the damage sustained by weapon-based attacks) Attack Potency: At least Large Town level+, likely higher (Equal to Black Shadow) | At least Large Mountain level+, higher with Final Smash (Comparable to SSB Kirby) Speed: Subsonic (Blitzed two robots at once in an instant) with Supersonic+ reactions and combat speed (Should at least be comparable to Hyper Zoda, Samurai Goroh, and Ryu Suzaku). Supersonic+ with The Blue Falcon (Similar vehicles can accelerate up to 4000km/h in the F-Zero games. Should be comparable to his top reaction speeds) | Massively FTL+ (Via scaling from SSB Kirby) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Should be comparable to EAD, who could lift the Death Anchor) | Class K (Should be comparable to King Dedede who is able to swing his hammer with this much force) Striking Strength: At least Large Town Class+, likely higher | At least Large Mountain Class+ Durability: At least Large Town level+, likely higher | At least Large Mountain level+ Stamina: Very high Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters with his gun. Standard Equipment: His gun and helmet. The Blue Falcon and one Reactor Might. Intelligence: Gifted Weaknesses: None notable. | Using his forcefield for too long will cause it to break and stun him. Notable Attacks/Techniques: In F-Zero: The Legend of Falcon= *'Falcon Punch' *'Boost Fire:' By overriding the controls within his Blue Falcon, enhanced by the Might Reactor, he can cause his machine to spin rapidly to deflect other physical objects coming at the Blue Falcon, or to simply move faster without the recoil of colliding into objects. This can even go into the extremes of Flight. |-| In Smash Bros.= * Falcon Punch * Falcon Kick * Falcon Dive * Raptor Boost * Knee of Justice Variation Moves *'Falcon Dash Punch:' Captain Falcon dashes towards his enemy while executing a Falcon Punch (A bit weaker then the standard Falcon Punch, leaves him vulnerable while executing the process) *'Mighty Falcon Punch:' A more powerful version of the standard Falcon Punch (Leaves him extremely vulnerable while executing the process) *'Heavy Raptor Boost:' A Raptor Boost that has a slow starting process but packs more power (Ignores attacks that deals little damage, attacks with strong damage can interrupt the process while it's being used) *'Wind-up Raptor Boost:' Captain Falcon steps back then charges at the enemy with a Raptor Boost (Captain Falcon moves faster while using this attack, the attack itself deals less damage than the standard version of the Raptor Boost) *'Explosive Falcon Dive:' Has a more explosive range than the standard Falcon Dive (Has less jumping height than the standard version) *'Falcon Strike:' Deals a strike instead of grabbing the enemy (Has more jumping height than it's standard version) *'Lightning Falcon Kick:' Instead of using his pyrokinesis, Captain Falcon uses his electrokinesis to perform a faster version of the standard Falcon Kick (Attack deals bit less damage, can go through multiple enemies, can stunt opponents at the start up of the process) *'Falcon Kick Fury:' Captain Falcon deals multiple kicks to his enemy (Does not apply his pyrokinesis for the use of this move,can hit multiple opponents at once, knocks back the enemy at the end of this move) Key: The Legend of Falcon | Super Smash Bros. Note: Due to lacking feats, the main game series version of Captain Falcon does not have a key. His attacks and techniques are, for the most part, exclusive to Smash Bros. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Mine (Akame ga Kill!) Mine's Profile (Legend Captain Falcon vs EoS Mine with speed equalized) Blaziken (Pokémon ) Blaziken's Profile (SSBU Captain and Mega Blaziken were used. Speed Equalised) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:F-Zero Category:Game Characters Category:Nintendo Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Pilots Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Good Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Heroes Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Crossover Characters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Healers Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Summoners Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Plant Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Black Hole Users Category:BFR Users Category:Metal Users Category:Acrobats Category:Mascots Category:Tier 7 Category:Adhesivity Users